


We're Going to Tokyo!?

by GoDownWithTheShips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Siblings, The summary is so dramatic, slight iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithTheShips/pseuds/GoDownWithTheShips
Summary: It's not as if every high school couple breaks up, some end up spending forever together. However, as the final whistle blows and surprised silence turns into thunderous roars, (F/N) isn't so sure whether Issei and her will make it past graduation. After all, she knows where she's going, but Issei has yet to set the course for his future.All she can hope is that the final whistle doesn't blow on their relationship.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 39





	We're Going to Tokyo!?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been many years since I’ve written a fic, but lockdown gives you plenty of time to write and catch up on the Haikyuu Manga! (Which inspired this story and I can say I enjoyed where they’ve taken the story. I hate storylines being dragged out and a nice time jump to a new one is always appreciated by me)
> 
> Enjoy my 100% self indulgent writing

(F/N) knows she’ll experience more devastating moments in the future, but as she hears the whistle blow and watches the scoreboard flip to 25 for Karasuno, she’s not 100% sure that’s true. Karasuno is screaming and running to hug each other, but her tear filled eyes stay on the Seijoh team as they try to hold back their own tears. 

It feels as if time slows down as she watches both teams shake hands before they circle around the bench, and (F/N) can only watch as some of the people she holds dearest to her heart seem to be falling apart. Her brother, her boyfriend, and some of her closest friends will not play another game in their high school careers; she’ll never be a manager for them all again.

The thought makes her tears a little stronger as the coach finishes his speech and the team moves to thank everyone in the stands. (F/N) can see her and her brother’s parents sitting in them, and she’s sure Takahiro is even more upset for losing the one game they finally decided to attend. As she watches the boys bow and their parents clap, she knows they’ll give her brother some support for losing, but will quickly move onto asking about his plans after high school as he has yet to state what he is going to do.

None of them have officially voiced what they are going to do after high school besides (F/N) who will be moving to Tokyo in order to pursue a degree in architecture. It’s unsaid Oikawa will somehow continue in volleyball, though no one is sure what path he’ll take to do so. Iwaizumi has briefly stated he’ll likely attend a local college, but (F/N) can see him following Oikawa to Tokyo if that’s where he ends up going. Then Mattsun she knows is probably still thinking through his options in typical Issei fashion, never one to be overly spontaneous like herself.

While (F/N) has always believed her and Issei are meant to last, part of her knows that they could easily end after graduation and only see each other when the gang gets back together over the years. Her tears don’t stop as she thinks about losing Issei, or any of her dear friends, and she has to try and compose herself as the team begins packing up and leaving the gym. Everyone ready to leave and try to not think about their recent loss for even a few minutes.

“I knew you would be upset, but you’re shedding more tears than Oikawa,” Mattsun states as he approaches (F/N) and lifts up her bag onto his shoulder before grabbing her hand and following the rest of the team out of the gym.

“It’s just, this is it. And what are you doing grabbing my hand right now!” (F/N) exclaims as she tries to wipe her eyes with her free hand, not letting go of Issei’s in her other.

“As you said this is it, I have no reason to pretend I’m not dating the cute manager,” he says as he grips her hand a little tighter and pulls her closer to his side, trying to be comforting as her eyes are still watery.

“As if it was a secret,” Makki states as he slides up next to the couple, acting casual even as his eyes appear to be slightly red from crying minutes ago.

“Maybe not from our team, but certainly from all the others,” Mattsun mumbles as he remembers the other teams eyeing (F/N) earlier in the day when they walked into the venue. He hopes they all get an eyeful of him holding her hand now and fuck off for good.

“Yes, well now they know. Except what happens when (F/N) goes off to Tokyo?” Makki questions as they step outside, the hot air stealing their breaths away for a second.

(F/N) feels her heart stop for a second at her brother’s question, because did he really have to ask that now? Right after she had been crying at the thought of losing Issei and never seeing him again? Sometimes her brother is ridiculous and she’s getting ready to punch him in the arm before Mattsun is suddenly answering the question.

“They’ll get the same message when they see me holding her hand while walking her to class,” Mattsun states without hesitation and the Hanamaki twins freeze as they regard him with matching shocked expressions; neither aware of his Tokyo plans.

“You’re, you’re going to Tokyo,” (F/N) asks stunned, her mouth is parted and she can only look at Issei with wide eyes.

“I was hoping to tell you after we won against Shiratorizawa. You know, exclaim we’re going to Tokyo and joke that we should pick out our apartment while we’re there for the tournament,” Mattsun states with a dreamy undertone as he imagines them having won today and tomorrow instead of losing, really being able to tell (F/N) that.

“That’s, I’m so. We’re going to the same univer-“ (F/N) begins to yell at Issei before her brother is suddenly interrupting her.

“Listen you may be my best friend, but you and my sister are not living together! I refuse! I will not permit it!” Makki shouts as he faces both his sister and best friend, his face dead serious as he stares both of them down.

“Oh, you learned Mattsun’s going to Tokyo?” Oikawa chimes as he steps up next to Makki, completely ignoring the tense atmosphere.

“You knew!?” (F/N) exclaims at Oikawa, also ignoring her brother.

“He saw the acceptance letter by accident when I was talking to Sensei about whether I should play on the university’s volleyball team or not,” Mattsun says as he walks past both Oikawa and Makki to start boarding the bus, dragging (F/N) along.

“Well, we should start looking at apartments at least. We can look on our way back to Seijoh?” (F/N) offers innocently as she follows Issei onto the bus, continuing to ignore her brother.

“I will not have it!” Makki yells towards them both as they board, stopping his left foot while pointing at the ground. Oikawa only shakes his head with a slight laugh at Makki’s exclamation before he’s also pulling him on to the bus.

“Wait until you heard where they first had sex,” Oikawa teases before Makki is suddenly pushing him aside to reach the seats his sister and best friend are in.

“You’ve had sex?!”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(F/N) smiles as she sees the postcard Oikawa recently sent her and Issei in their mailbox. The picture surprises her as it shows a crowded beach with Rio de Janeiro in bold letters in the upper corner while she knows Oikawa is supposed to be in Argentina. As she turns it over, she finds a paragraph explaining he was there for a short trip and had also somehow ran into chibi-chan from Karasuno. 

If it had been immediately after losing to him all those years back, she knows Oikawa would have written about him in a bitter tone. Instead she finds him praising his improvement and mentioning he enjoyed playing beach volleyball with him and hopes to play him again in a real game. The sentiment makes (F/N) smiles as she approaches the apartment door, glad Oikawa is still about beating everyone else, but has also mellowed out in a sense. 

“You seem happy for getting off work late,” Issei states as he watches (F/N) enter the apartment and take her shoes off before walking towards him in the kitchen.

“I checked our mailbox and Oikawa sent us a postcard, he ran into that number #10 from Karasuno in Rio,” she says before she stands on her tippy toes to get a kiss from Issei.

“Oh, that’s surprising,” Issei mumbles as he pushes the simmering meat around in the pan.

“It is and I bet the first thing Iwa said to him when Oikawa called him was ‘you better not have been mean, Shitty-kawa’,” (F/N) states while laughing at the thought of that conversation.

“Ah those two. I bet he’s just tense with waiting so long to go see Oikawa. It’s been what, almost a year due to their schedules,” Mattsun questions as he watches (F/N) take the plates out of the cupboard.

“Yeah, I know Oikawa was super upset when that storm got in the way of Iwa being able to fly out and his schedule didn’t allow him to go the following week, or until now basically.”

“Gosh, I wouldn’t want to be in the proximity of wherever they’re staying once Iwaizumi arrives,” Issei mutters before shivering at that thought, he never should have let his brain lead him down that thought path.

“Issei!” (F/N) yells with a slightly red face, not wanting to picture that.

“Reminds me of when your brother learned of us living together,” Issei jokes as he begins putting the final touches on the food.

“You mean after the tournament our third year or when he visited and found out we actually lived together?” (F/N) asks as she begins putting food onto her plate.

“Both,” Issei says with a smirk on his face, remembering how Makki had not handled either situation with grace. “Although when he visited was probably better, because he clearly did not expect me to answer the door in a towel to what he thought was your apartment.”

“He acted as if we hadn’t been together for three years by that point. Did he really have to act like we started dating a week before we moved into together,” (F/N) voices as she thinks her brother is a bit much some time.

“It’d probably be worse if I wasn’t his best frie-“ Issei starts before (F/N) jumps in.

“I think it’s worse because you are his best friend, he knows how ridiculous you are,” she contends as she begins eating.

“Maybe, but crazy brother or not, I’ll always love you,” Issei affirms as he stares lovingly at the girl across the table from him.

“And I’ll always love you,” (F/N) asserts as she gives him a dopey smile in return, glad that they hadn’t separated after high school as she thought they may. Maybe she will never deal with anything worse than watching the people closest experience devastating loss.


End file.
